


Эта рагга для тебя, мама-война

by Alnaira



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Earth-1610, F/M, Futanari, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alnaira/pseuds/Alnaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как был зачат Моди, сын Хелы от Тора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эта рагга для тебя, мама-война

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл был написан на Фандомную Битву-2013, где проходил под названием "Долгая дорога домой"; привет всем тезкам на четвертом - и не только - левеле.

Мертвые расступились, и с багровых небес сошла их хозяйка. Отродье великанши, Хела была на голову выше самого статного из асов, да и красный рогатый шлем изрядно добавлял ей роста. Она с улыбкой разглядывала подобие трона, что Тор собрал из костей воинов и их коней. Казалось, это доставило ей удовольствие. Тор поборол желание сплюнуть.  
— Хела! — сказал он, сдерживая гнев. — Как мне освободиться от твоих обязательств? Как вернуться домой, к своей жизни, к Валькирии…  
— Меня начинает утомлять это имя, — скучающе протянула Хела. Она приложила палец к губам, точно раздумывая, и Тору почудилось, что из них вот-вот потечет сок, как из куска сырого мяса. — Впрочем, ты можешь кое-что сделать.  
— Говори!  
Хела потянулась к шлему и сняла его. Смоляные волосы хлынули ей на плечи, а лицо, ничем не скрытое, стало приятно взгляду. Отстегнутый плащ рекой крови пролился на землю.  
— Мне нужен наследник, — приблизившись, сказала Хела. — Мне нужен сын.  
Она протянула руку, но Тор оттолкнул её, поднялся сам и встал перед отродьем Локи. Хела усмехнулась. Она обнажила свои большие тяжелые груди и приподняла их, будто предлагая. Под белой, словно вываренная кость, кожей змеился узор синеватых вен.  
— Ты дашь мне то, что я хочу, а взамен вернешься домой, — её дыхание пахло не мертвечиной, как думалось Тору, а травами и слабо — хмельным медом. Он поцеловал Хелу, скрепляя сделку, и она была теплая под его губами, теплая и покорная. Как Валькирия. Тор вспомнил, как лежали на смятых простынях её золотые волосы, как она стонала, подаваясь навстречу, одурманенная любовью. Он позвал, но ответ с силой опрокинул его на спину. В незащищенную кожу впились обломки костей.  
— Так не пойдет, — Хела поставила ногу ему на грудь, и Тор не мог пошевелиться, словно плененный своим собственным молотом. — Ты оскорбляешь меня, думая об этой девке. И ты вправду думал, что залезешь на владычицу Валхаллы?  
Она рассмеялась, и поднявшийся ветер разметал волосы Тора, обжег открытую шею. Хела сняла остатки облачения; там, где у женщин была нежная розовая щель, у неё выпирал вперед член с влажной темной головкой. Рядом послышалось шипение: что-то легло Тору на ногу, разодрало штаны и уселось неподалеку, омерзительно урча.  
Склонив голову, Хела наблюдала за ним. Одна её рука ласкала сосок, другая скользила по белому, в темных выпуклых венах члену. Повинуясь немому приказу, тварь вновь улеглась на Тора, и он с отвращением почувствовал влажное касание в своем заднем проходе. Чудовище лизало, продолжая урчать. Тор смог увидеть длинный шипастый хвост, покачивающийся из стороны в сторону.  
Неведомая магия будто лишила его дара речи. Хела убрала ногу и согнала тварь, но Тор по-прежнему не мог пошевелиться. Он смотрел в тлеющие гнилушками глаза дочери Локи и мысленно проклинал зарвавшегося ублюдка. С каким удовольствием вырвет язык распроклятому братцу, загонит гвозди в глаза и вонзит меч в мерзостное нутро. Не пачкать же Мьёльнир об эту падаль…  
— Мне нравится твой гнев, — проговорила Хела, и ласка в её голосе была гаже трупной гнили. — Я бы выпила его без остатка, но он не мой.  
Она развела в стороны ноги Тора, облизнула налившиеся багровым губы, и он, неспособный шевельнуться, избавиться, ощутил, как член медленно заполнил его изнутри, растягивая истекающую кровью плоть. Хела толкнулась вперед, застонала; ногти на руках изогнулись, выгибаясь. Груди подпрыгивали, влажные от пота, яркие острые соски потрескались. От неё несло мокрой землей и кровью — коготь вспорол кожу на бедре Тора.  
Хела медленно развела края раны, обмакивая пальцы, а затем облизала их, выгнулась, сотрясаясь всем телом, и замерла. Холодное семя растеклось внутри Тора. Его замутило, но рвотный позыв так и остался тенью мысли. Хела поднялась, потянулась, разминая мышцы. Обмякший член был розовым от крови и семени.  
— Осталось немного, — сказала она нежно и улеглась подле Тора.  
Что-то росло в нем. Время, подвластное магии Хелы, ускорилось; живот разбух, с каждым мгновением становясь все больше и больше. Проклятое дитя отчаянно толкалось. Заметив это по взгляду Тора, Хела положила руку чуть ниже пупка.  
— Осталось немного, — повторила она.  
Когда кожа на животе разошлась, Хела стала нежно перебирать волосы Тора. Он не чувствовал боли, только её пальцы, и видел, как, разрывая внутренности, встает младенец, крупный, похожий на годовалого, весь в серовато-розовой слизи. Дитя сделало неловкий шаг, упало и поползло к Хеле. Та осторожно взяла его на руки и приложила к своей груди. Шипастая тварь притащила хозяйке плащ.  
— Я благодарна тебе, Тор, — накормив младенца, сказала Хела. — Теперь ты свободен. Возвращайся туда, откуда пришел.  
Кровь из растрескавшегося соска закапала ей на живот. Она аккуратно закутала дитя в плащ и растворилась в воздухе. Тор судорожно выдохнул, пошевелил рукой — пальцы кололо мириадом иголочек. Он закрыл глаза и стал ждать, когда освобожденное тело исцелит себя само.


End file.
